


Our Kid's Lost Virginity

by JennieBlackheart



Category: Britpop - Fandom, Noel Gallagher - Fandom, Oasis (Band), Rock Music RPF, liam gallagher - Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Boys Kissing, Brother/Brother Incest, Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Bonding, Brothers, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Comeplay, Face Punching, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, First Time Bottoming, First Time Topping, French Kissing, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Multi, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Recreational Drug Use, Rimming, Rough Kissing, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-01-15 17:45:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 13
Words: 20,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18503947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennieBlackheart/pseuds/JennieBlackheart
Summary: Noel arrives home from being a roadie, and greets his brother by pushing him up against the wall and giving him rough kisses. Liam does not protest, and in fact, becomes aroused. The brothers are civilized, too busy fucking to fight, and Liam losing his virginity.





	1. Chapter 1

"I haven't seen you since..." Liam began to say, but he was cut off by his brother pinning him to the wall, hard enough to crack the old plaster. Noel crashed his lips against Liam's and began to devour him. Shocked, Liam gasped, but that only led to his brother inserting his tongue and probing his mouth.

Raising his hands, Liam ran them through Noel's thick brown hair, not even thinking to stop him though, he could not answer why. Liam just knew he wanted whatever was happening between the two, to continue. 

Biting Liam's bottom lip, he then pressed his forehead to Liam's as each breathed heavily.

"Only gonna say it once, but I fuckin missed you our kid, but I'm back. I'm back for good this time." Noel promised, unzipping Liam's jacket. Liam just closed his blue eyes and swallowed hard. His brother peeled his coat off, and threw it on floor, then moved on to his shirt. Liam had gotten a lot more fit with age, and Noel took his time running his hands up and down Liam's chest, pinching his nipples intermittently.

Liam whispered Noel's name, and rubbed his hand over his crotch, and Noel, put his hand over Liam's. "My you have grown, I wanna see, show me, brother." Liam, not one to be shy, pulled down his trousers, allowing his large cock to be freed. 

"Impressive, bet the bird's love you round here." Liam could only blush.

"I ain't got a bird, ain't got no one. Got me band though." Liam smiled at that, but a warm body to fuck hadn't happened in a while, and he felt a bit desperate.

Noel was listening, but he wasn't much in the mood for talk, instead he dropped to his knees and wrapped a strong hand around his brother's shaft, and began to lick and suck, sticking his tongue in the slit of the head of Liam's cock. He let out a gasp, grateful he has the wall behind him to support him. 

"No bird, yeah? Well I'm here, I'm gonna take care of our kid tonite, then we go to the pub later." Liam just nodded and let what was going on happen. With one swallow, Noel took his brother in, until he was hitting the back of Noel's throat. Liam could have come with just that, but he held on, as Noel tightened his lips and bobbed his head up and down.

"Oh fuckin hell, your mouth...just like a bird, but....better." Liam breathed. Noel was rock hard in his trousers, which he undid, much to his relief. He began to wank himself, as he sucked, but this wasn't enough, he wanted his brother's virgin arse.

Popping off, he slapped one of Liam's hips and stood up. "Ever been fucked in the arse?" Noel wanted to make sure he would be first. 

"No, I'm not fuckin gay, I.." He shook his head.

"I'm not fuckin gay either, just been all over the world and seen all kinds of shit you would not believe. I know the body is for pleasure, don't care cunt or cock. So long as they are attractive and willing." Noel informed his brother. "I don't want to fuck you because I'm gay, I want to fuck you because I want to be close to you, and I wan't to get off. We just don't have to mention this." Noel added

"You want my fuckin arse?" Liam asked, as if he didn't understand what Noel had just said. Noel then pushed him backing against the wall, and reached around and slid a finger in.

"Aaahh!" Liam cried.

"Pain as well as pleasure, now get on the fuckin bed!" Noel ordered. He stripped completely, and got on the bed as well. "It's you're first time, so I'm going to take you from behind, so get on your hands and knees." This was the most gentle Noel had ever been with Liam, and he wondered if Noel had changed out in the wild world. Liam did as he was asked, highly aroused but afraid of pain.

Noel pulled Liam's arse cheeks apart and blew warm air, until Liam flinched. Noel smiled and then dragged his tongue over his brother's hot little hole and the sensitive skin around it. Liam let out a cry of passion and gripped his pillow. 

"Oh Fuck!" Liam cursed. This was only the beginning. Noel licked and probed his brother until he was nearly hoarse from screaming out in pleasure. Saliva dripped down onto his bollocks, and he was putty in Noel's hands.

Noel wiped his mouth and then eyed some nearby lotion. Grabbing it, he put it in the palm of his hand, then got some on his index finger.

"Remain calm and relaxed, or it will be more painful." Noel warned. He slid his finger in, and slowly brought it in and out. Liam panted, but didn't tell him it was unpleasant. Noel went ahead and stuck another finger in, and brought them in and out. 

"Oh God, your cock is bloody huge, don't think I haven't seen it growing up. Much bigger than fingers." Liam protested.

"Look, once I hit your prostate, you won't fuckin care." Noel assured Liam. Liam had no idea what a 'prostate' was, but trusted his brother's knowledge and experience.

After stretching Liam, Noel covered his cock in lotion and added more to his brother's crack.He then, placed the head of his cock at Liam's opening, and thrust in quickly, Liam shouting and cursing. It felt good to have that warm slick tightness gripping his throbbing cock.

"Liam, relax." Liam did his best, but being a virgin, it was still painful. Grabbing Liam's hips, Noel began to thrust slowly, his brother hissing and deep breathing. Once Noel had gotten started, however, it began to feel good. He also realized he was doing something he never thought he'd do, especially with his brother. It was a sort of bond, and really how much closer could they get?

Liam's thought's dissolved as he heard his brother vocalizing. This turned Liam on more, and he began crying out incoherently, as their bodies moved together as one pleasurable being.

Noel hit Liam's prostate, and Liam had no clue, only that he was shooting come all over the bed without even having wanked himself. It was as if he had no control at all, just pleasure radiating. Noel, thrust a few more times before grunting and filling his brother with his warm seed. After, he just breathed a moment before pulling out.

Both lay in Liam's come on the bed, and kissed. Liam didn't know what any of this meant, he was just glad to have his brother back.

"Your arse might be sore for sitting, for a bit, but you know it was worth it." Noel warned.

Liam was quiet as he nodded, thinking. "Tomorrow you want to see my band, it's called the Rain. Maybe you can manage us?" Liam smiled.

"Don't think I would be good at that, but if I like what I hear, maybe something else?"

"Lead guitar and some vocals?" Liam then offered.

"Lemme just hear em tomorrow, tonight we go down to the pub, maybe pull some birds, cos with me, that is going to happen." Noel guaranteed.

"They got up to shower, get ready, and go on their way."


	2. Ginger Bird

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noel and Liam clean up and go down to the pub. The bar keep not having seen Noel for ages is glad to see him back. As they chat, a woman with long ginger hair, green eyes, and a short blue dress comes out of the toilets. She sits down with her pint, and Noel is first to notice her. He tells the bar keep that what ever she wants, he is paying for. She comes over and gets between them, seducing them both. They go back to their mum's house as she is at a friend's and Liam and Noel haven't had time to move out. She is very forward about what she wants, and gets it.

In the shower both brother's scrubbed up good, and Noel mentions how glad that he is bathing someplace familiar for once. "You wouldn't believe some of these places, it almost would have been better not to bathe, except for all the sweating you do. Being a roadie is a fuckin serious job, but it paid well."

"We ain't got much money, our band has only played a few gigs at a few pubs round here, never even left Manchester." Liam confessed. To Noel, this did not sound good, he did not want to rot here forever, so he would give a listen, but most likely, he already knew he would have to take over.

"I've written a few songs myself on the old acoustic. It was before I left, but I'm sure I could pick it right up again." Noel swore.

They put that conversation aside, after finishing, and got out. Toweling off, Noel asked if Liam had some decent clothes to wear. "Birds can tell if you don't put in effort, and they will let you buy them drinks, but they won't let you shag them." Liam scoffed. "Course I got good clothes, or good enough." Noel put his back on, and Liam pulled out a dingy tracksuit. 

"Jesus, if I saw you in that I wouldn't even shag you. Step aside!" Liam stepped away from the closet and looked through his clothes. "Fuckin hell, your band needs to make it just so you can have new clothes." Noel pulled out a black tracksuit, as at least black hide most flaws. "Here, wear this." Noel tossed it at him, but he missed catching it.

"Some things never change, I see." Noel grinned.

"Shut your gob!" Liam shouted back angrily. 

"Just get dressed so we can go." Liam did just that, and soon, both were ready to go downtown to have a few pints and scout for birds to bring back. Noel hoped someone pretty had moved into the neighborhood, otherwise they'd just shag in the dark.

When they walked in and sat down, the barkeep recognized Noel, but just barely. "Fuckin' hell, you're back, yeah?" He asked, pouring each a pint. 

"Yeah, tour is over and I don't think they are going to be a band much longer. Liam over here, though, says he has a band, and has offered me a position after I have a listen." Noel had thrown his arm around his brother and nodded. The barkeep had an uneasy smile, that Noel picked up on. He would have asked if his brother's band had ever played, but a bird came out of the toilets and caught his eyes.

She sat down at the bar, long red hair and green eyes, short blue dress. A temperamental ginger enchantress to be sure, Noel believed. Never seen anyone like her, especially not here. 

"Anything that bird wants, I'm purchasing tonight, you hear me?" Noel told the bar keep in a lowered voice. She turned her head and looked at the Gallagher brothers as if she had heard, and then slid in between them, causing Liam to have to move over a seat.

"My ears are burning, and since there aren't many around, I figured one of you was speaking about me." She drank down the rest of her Guinness, and promptly put the glass on the bar for another. 

"You have keen ears, then. I was just saying, anything you want in here, I'm paying for." The woman smiled sweetly, with red lipstick lips. "You must be the only one in Manchester who would make such an offer, most everyone is skint."

"Just got back from being a roadie on a world tour, I can afford it." Noel proclaimed, making her smile bigger.

"What if I just said I wanted you, and, this fella next to you?" Her voice was like silver bells, truly enchanting. Hearing, what she said, made both brother's cock's twitch, and they looked at each other.

"That's my brother, Liam, my name is Noel, and you can have us any time you please." Both brothers hoped that meant soon, and that she wasn't just a cock tease. 

"My name is Sally, rather plain, but I like to believe my looks make up for it. Hard not to notice all the blokes and even birds eyeing me. She pulled a pack of fags from her bag, and slid one out. Before she could get it between her lips, both brothers had their lighters out. When she placed it, Noel lit it, and Liam thought for sure he would have to find someone else, but the place was virtually deserted. Each brother joined her in lighting up, and when she was done she asked, "So, you boys live together, yeah?"

"We live with our mother, currently, and share a bedroom. We are planning on moving out, when we can. She is away at her sister's so we have the house to ourselves." Noel made clear.

"Oh, do you now? Well, would you show me round? I am new here, and haven't a friend in the world. If I could have two at the same time..." Both brothers nearly came in their trousers hearing how she worded that statement. Sally was bold as she was beautiful, the perfect bird.

Hoping off the bar stool, one could see she was not wearing knickers, just a smooth slightly round arse that each wanted to get their hands on.

"Well, ya gonna show me?" Sally asked innocently.

Both men looked at the barkeep and he told them, there was no charge. Each nodded and hopped off. Liam hooked arms with Sally on the left, and Noel on the right. The three then stepped into the late evening air, and walked back to the house. On the way they chatted about life and where they were from, families, and then sex.

"You think both you lads can take me? Really could use a good shag, and I've never had it with more than one person." Sally lied. She learned at an early age that boys liked to think them special and being the 'first one' or close to it. You mentioned you've shagged on a regular basis, men just thought you were a slut. She believed she was, and she liked it, she just kept the information to herself.

Both brother's became aroused, as Sally spoke of a threesome, and they quickened their pace. This made Sally giggle, as well as feel as if she had a spell over them. These brothers were hers.

At the house, Noel could barely get the key in the door, but once he had, he let everyone in and locked it. Flipping on the lights, one could see it was a home of poverty, but also perfectly tidy.

"You uh, wanna see the bedroom first?" Noel offered. Liam nodded, he really wasn't into a tour, just getting into this bird.

"Oh yes, show me please." Noel and Liam, pleased, escorted her up stairs to a slightly disheveled bedroom with two beds. Luckily, they could use Noel's since Liam's had dried come all over it. 

Sally then took her dress off, and let it hit the floor. "I like what I see, so far, but do you?" Sally asked. She was pale with small apple sized breasts, and a mound with fiery red hair, same as on her head. She was the real ginger deal, and both brothers just stared. 

"I take it that you like what you see?" She put her fingers in her mouth and then touched each brother's lips. 

"My thighs are sticky, fuck me!" She nearly begged, sticking a few fingers inside of herself. Liam and Noel nearly stumbled undressing, but once they had their clothes off, she used one hand to grab Noel's shaft, and the other to grab Liam's. Each quivered at her touch, and when she began to stroke, her soft hands felt like silk.

After a few wanks, she positioned herself on the bed, and crooked a finger, inviting them. Laying back, she spread her legs, showing her pink slippery folds as she grabbed her tits. Liam couldn't handle it, for it had been so long. He mounted her and slid his rock hard cock in, her slit gripping him tight. Thrusting, he made the bed springs squeak, his body in rapture, Noel came over and knealt by the bed and began kissing her deeply, and working her tits with his hands. 

"Fuck, I've never seen a birds as beautiful as you, especially around here. I've seen the fuckin world even, but not anything like you." Noel confessed. She smiled and ran her hands through his brown hair, and brought him into another kiss, as Liam thrust, his breathing ragged in his throat. 

"Liam, take her from behind, I want my cock sucked." She giggled, wanting to please both men at the same time. Liam pulled his slick wet cock out and Sally got on her hands and knees. Liam went right back to shagging Sally, Noel getting on the bed and Sally grabbing his shaft. She licked the underside, and then sucked the head before gripping the base and taking him in entirely. Noel gasped, and ran his hands through her long red locks. Her tongue and mouth were amazing, and be began to thrust a bit. Sally actually seemed to enjoy at and after a while, Noel grabbed her hair and began fucking her mouth, his free hand gripping one of her tits.

All three were in bliss, until Sally stopped. "I want Noel to finish in me, and Liam, I want to suck your cock. Each was getting full treatment, and when they finally came, it was going to be spectacular. 

Changing positions, Noel could feel Sally's hot wet cunt tightened as she had her first orgasm. Sliding a finger in her arse, she squirmed and then began to enjoy it. Sally, sucked her own juices off of Liam, and her mouth was just as much a pleasure as her slit. Once again, all three were in a state of bliss, with Sally occasionally experiencing an orgasm. 

Finally, Sally, receiving the most pleasure vocalized with Liam's cock still in her mouth, the vibrations causing Liam to buck his hips, and fill Sally's mouth with come, which she quickly swallowed. Liam popping off, allowed Sally to scream her orgasm out, and Noel penetrated her until you could hear the sound of his bollocks slapping. Nearly in tears, she began to piss the bed as Noel came deep inside of her, letting out cries of his own. 

When all had finished, Noel pulled out, come oozing out of her onto his already piss stained sheets. Noel didn't even mention what had happened, just assuming he was that good.

"Need to use the toilet." Sally asked, softly. She didn't seem as confident now, and Noel wondered if she was embarrassed. 

"Uh, we've only got an outside toilet, but you can piss in the shower, we dont care." Noel said.

"Don't need to piss, obviously." Sally stated. 

"Lemme put some trousers on, and you your dress, and I will take you out." Noel offered. 

"No, I'll just go back to the pub, I ain't shitting outside, I got more class than that. You both look like you have more money than most, but despite you going all over the world, you don't, do you?" Sally asked.

"Is that why you wanted us?" Liam asked, disappointed. 

"Why else, money matters even more than sex, and if you are fucking someone with money then you've got it made, yeah?" Both brothers shook their head as she dressed and went down stairs alone. The front door slammed and both Liam and Noel looked at each other.

"Bloody cunt, still, it was a good fuck. Didn't want to get to know her, just get our dicks wet and we did." Noel nodded. 

"We've got to get out of here." Liam almost looked panicked.

"With your band, we will, even if I have to help, we will not rot in Manchester with ungrateful bints like that and outdoor toilets."


	3. Noel's Promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noel teaches Liam how to give a blow job and Noel hears his band for the first time. He tells him how awful it is, but that if he let's him take over he will turn them to stars. Everyone agrees to let Noel transform him.

"I had a long flight, and I'm not fucking around with new sheets, just gonna pull my old ones off and sleep under a blanket." Noel scratched his head and yawned, as he looked around for one. "Liam, do we have one?" His brother asked.

"You can have mine, Imma just gonna change my sheets and sleep under those." Both men pulled off their old sheets and got their beds and themselves ready." Wearing similar pajama bottoms, they got in their beds, and fell dead asleep.

In the morning, Liam was up early, and shaking his older brother Noel awake. They always practiced early, so they could spend the rest of the day high and at the pub. Noel's eyes opened and he looked at Liam, but it appeared as if he wasn't actually 'seeing' him. Finally focused, he asked, "Fuckin hell why you up so early, used to be I had to get you up." He yawned and scratched his bollocks, waiting for an answer.

"Gotta play, I am anxious for you to hear, plus, I wanna wash that bird off. Get up, and come shower with me?" Liam asked tenderly. 

"Who are you?" Noel asked, showing a bit of disgust.

"Fuck you, just tryin to be nice!" Noel stood up, and dropped his pajama bottoms, and looked at his brother with a raised eyebrow. "You wanna be nice, suck my cock in the shower, that would be nice."

Walking to the shower, Liam agrees. "After last night, yeah, thought for sure you were gonna hog that bird for yourself, but you didn't." Liam stated. 

"She wanted both of us, it had nothing to do with me, still the place was rather dead. Good thing she wanted us both." Liam turned on the taps, and as they waited, Liam moved in to kiss Noel, Noel, grabbing his brother's backside. "I'm actually not much into kissing." Noel whispered.

"You were last night, pushing me into the wall, and crashing our lips together. Goddamn, you really took me by surprise." Liam reminded Noel, as if he could possibly forget.

"I hadn't seen you in so long and I figured if you tried to deck me, I ought to start with kisses." Noel explained. 

"I don't care the reason, just kiss me, Noel. It get's so lonely, especially when mum is gone, and the wind whips round the house. Almost paralyzing, it is." Liam explained.

Noel gave in and thrust up against his brother's naked body with his own, and began to kiss Liam hungrily. Liam put his hands on his brother's shoulders and breathed heavily. Noel reached and cupped Liam's bollocks, and he thrust into his brother. Noel broke their kiss, and told him he could see steam billowing up. 

"Yeah." Liam just whispered as he turned to get into the shower, Noel following. 

Under the warm spray of the water, both pissed over the drain, Noel hitting Liam's feet, and laughing. "Bloody hell, Noel, don't piss on me." Liam, lips were tight, and Noel could tell he meant it. "We're in the shower, moron, it washes right off." Noel replied. 

"I don't suppose you know how to suck cock, do you, Liam?" Noel asked. 

"No, cos I like birds." Was his simple reply. 

"Yeah, me, too, but I can also suck cock, and like it sucked even more. Now you are going to know." The shower's water rolled over both of them as he told Liam how things were, and as far as Liam was concerned, if it was any other man, he'd kick his arse for asking. Liam couldn't kick his older brother's ass, instead, he was going to suck him off.

"All right, first you wank me off a bit, gripping the shaft. You lick up the back and stick your tongue in the slit before gripping the base, and taking it in. You'll probably have to take it a bit at a time, but eventually my whole cock all at once." Noel demonstrated with his hands, and Liam watched in silence.

"If you can't get all of my cock in that gob of yours, get as much as you can, and stroke what you can't, that way the whole thing is still stimulated. Bob your head up and down with your lips tight and occasionally hum. The vibration is fuckin mad. Last thing, don't use you're bloody teeth or I will smack you in the head, you got it?" Liam never realized how complex this was and the next time he was sucked off, maybe he would be more grateful.

Noel, stroked his shaft, and Liam got on his knees. The water hit his hair, and ran in his eyes, so he closed them. Replaying everything he had heard, he started by grabbing the shaft and licking it. Noel closed his eyes and let out a hum of pleasure.

As things moved on, Noel was impressed, he couldn't take him all in but that was to be expected. Sucking and stroking, Noel relaxed. It was then that Liam raked his teeth against his brother's cock, and as if it were a reflex, Noel smacked his brother in the side of the head.

"I SAID, 'NO TEETH!'" Liam got the message loud and clear, and though his jaw ached, Liam was doing a bang up job of pleasuring his brother with his mouth. Mind wandering off to a bird he'd met overseas, who had big tits, he let out a cry as he filled Liam's mouth with his hot come. Liam sputtered as half of Noel's spunk fell out and the rest he spat out.

"Fuckin hell, just swallow it next time, yeah?" Well it was better than wanking, but not by much. 

"I'm not eating your come, I don't care if you smack me." Liam stood up, and gargled with the hot water and spat that out. 

"You'll learn to like it, trust me." It sounded like a cross between a threat and a promise that he actually would. He just nodded.

Liam was now hard, and he looked at his brother pathetically, as he stroked his shaft. 

"I'll wank you, get up against the tile wall." Liam was hoping for more, but would settle.

Noel walked a step over to Liam, and grabbed his shaft firmly, and began to stroke his brother's shaft in a regular motion. Liam couldn't believe how good it felt and he leaned his head back, spread his legs more and whispered obscenities under his breath. 

"Oh, fuck!" Liam eventually called out, and Noel dropped to his knees to get Liam's hot come, which he shot straight into Noel's mouth. Standing up, Noel pressed his lips to his brother's and when he opened his mouth for his tongue, he got his own come fed to him, which he swallowed. He opened his eyes, and just stared at Noel.

"What the bloody fuck?" Liam asked.

"Get fuckin used to it!" Noel was dead firm about what he had said, and as Liam didn't want them to run out of hot water, they washed up and got out. They toweled off, and then Noel shaved. Liam left his stubble despite it making him look unemployed. As they dressed, Noel asked where practice was.

"If we give Seymour's mum a quart, she don't care what we do, so we practice at his house, so well' have to get a quart on the way." Liam explained.

"Fuckin Hell you need more space." Noel moaned as he put on his Adidas.

"Well you find us a place then, this is what we've got." Liam answered.

"All right, all right, just so I can get an idea when I listen.

Putting their coats on and putting their wallets and fags, as well as keys in their pockets they were now ready to get a quart, which Liam did once they were at the run down corner market. They made a big production of seeing Noel again and he just smiled and nodded.

After that, they went to Seymour's house and as the rest of the band was already there, they let them in. Liam put the alcohol on the counter, and helped set up. Noel leaned up against the wall and watched.

Eventually, they were ready, and Liam, holding a guitar, counted, 1,2,3..4 and began to play enthusiastically. Noel could already tell this was shite and didn't know how much he could listen to. He let his brother do his thing, though, and since they only had a few songs, it was a short run.

Putting his guitar down, he went over to his brother, a smile on his face and asked what he thought.

"Honestly, it's bloody shite, Liam. I'm not going to be in this fuckin band unless I do all the songwriting and I'm in charge." Noel stated. 

"You cunt, you take that back!" Liam raised his voice, but was careful not to yell.

"Nah." Noel answered. "You wanted the truth, I am the most truthful person you know."

Liam socked Noel in the arm, and Noel let him. He knew it was a hard thing to hear, but if Liam tried to throw another punch, he'd wish he hadn't. Liam's friends watched, as they had overheard. They were disappointed and could not meet Noel's eyes.

"Look you let me write the songs, the music and basically take over as lead guitarist and vocalist, I will take us all to stardom. If you don't, you all will stay here and rot in Manchester forever. What's it gonna be?" Noel asked, folding his arms.

"We'll try it your way, and see if we like it." Liam replied, reluctantly.

"This is a one time offer, 'yes' or 'no.' Noel decreed.

"Yeah, all right, you got songs written? Liam asked.

"I do, I fuckin do." Noel stated with confidence.

"I just have to get shit unpacked from my trip abroad, and I will have them first thing tomorrow." Noel took out a pack of Benson and Hedges and lit up.

"You'll see." He said on the exhale.


	4. A Trip To London

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noel and Liam take a train to London so that Noel can pick out a guitar. Liam, unfortunately complains much more than any man should, and get's on Noel's nerves. However, one he has the guitar he wants in his hand, and begins to play, he knows things are going to be for better. Liam is amazed by his brother's playing, even though he considers himself out of practice. At home they share a joint, have sex, and end up sleeping together on Noel's bed.

As Liam's band packed up, Noel went ahead and went home. He wanted to put his clothes away, but even more so, go over his songs that he had written, and maybe play some. Liam was close behind, and together they went upstairs, where Liam sat on his bed and Noel dumped out the contents of his suitcase. He put his clothes away, and when he was done he grabbed the wrinkled papers left behind, and smoothed them out.

Turning around and sitting on his own bed, he asked, "Liam, you know that old acoustic I taught myself to play on? Can you get that for me?" Noel asked. Liam remembered how much he liked that old guitar, and then slowly shook his head.

"Can't, it got pawned." Liam confessed. 

"WHAT, HOW COULD YOU PAWN THAT GUITAR?" Noel shouted, leaping off of the bed and grabbing Liam by his shirt. 

"Mum asked me to, we were short on rent, and there was nothing else. If there had been, I would have pawned that." Liam looked into his lap, ashamed about the whole situation. Noel was now pacing furiously, wondering what he would play. Eventually, he had and idea.

"Grab your shit, were going to London to get me a decent guitar!" He'd folded his arms, as Liam stood up. "I can afford one nice guitar, and since I'm in charge I believe that to be a wise investment." Noel stated.

"Not like you have a say, Liam, but you are coming with me." Liam nodded, and told his brother he was already ready.

Both brothers rode the train together, Noel paying since he was the only one with any quid. Liam fidgeted the whole way, with Noel cursing him under his breath to stop. Liam hadn't even realized he was doing anything, but he was sure driving his brother mad.

"Liam, stop moving, you hear me! STOP." Noe hissed, a madness in his eyes, Liam watched his body, and realized he was moving his legs about, and biting his nails. He sat on his hands and crossed his legs, though it was uncomfortable. Seemed to help with the problem, however.

Once they hit London, both were grateful to be off the train and moving about. Noel really didn't want to commit homicide, and Liam didn't wish to be murdered.

"So, where we goin?" Liam asked.

"See if we can find a record shop, cos they've got to know where a guitar shop is. Unless we see a guitar shop first." Noel explained.

"I'm hungry." Liam complained. Noel looked at his watch and it was the afternoon. He had been so focused, he'd hardly even noticed his own hunger.

"Fine, we'll go to a kebab place and eat real quick like." Noel answered looking around.

"But that's not what I'm hungry for." Liam whined.

"Yeah, well you ain't got no quid on ya, so be thankful your big brother is even taking you out at all." Liam kicked a rock, just as a small child not having his way would have. Noel rolled his eyes as he saw somewhere to eat. Quietly, Liam followed, and went and sat down. Noel ordered and the food and drinks were brought over to them.

"I wanted Burger King." Liam stated.

"Sodding Burger King? You eat that American rubbish?" Noel made a face as if he were sucking a lemon, as he spoke.

"Yeah, me and my band mates do if we're someplace else and have money." Liam began to eat, mouth open.

"Shut your gob while you chew, you're like a bleeding cow." Noel complained, as he ate.

"Why you bustin my bollocks over everything, Noel, huh? I'm in a shite mood in a shite city eating shite food." He took a drink of his Coke, and washed his dinner down.

"Why? Oh, I'll tell you fuckin why! Cos you pawned my guitar. If you had not done that, we would not be here with you complaining." Noel took a few more bites, and then sucked his Coke down, then waited on his brother.

"I told you, mum had me do it, so take it up with her when she is back from her sister's." Liam was no longer hungry.

"Did you even try getting the money another way?" Noel asked, believing Liam could have gotten a job.

"No." Liam answered simply. 

"Figures, I seem to be the only one capable of working in our household. Best be glad I'm going to turn your band around and don't think I won't let you forget it." Noel ran his hand through his hair, and got up. "Come on, lets have a fag and find me a guitar. Then we can split."

Liam got up as well, and outside they lit up their fags, and watched the myriad of people, bicycles, buses, and pedestrians go by. When they were done, they flicked the butts, and continued.

Ahead, there was a record shop and both went in, and up to the front counter to ask where they needed to go.

"Oi, where can I find a guitar shop round here?" Noel asked. The man behind the counter gave directions, and Noel grabbed Liam's hand, then walked out. Liam was surprised at the gesture, but it sure beat being lectured.

In the shop, Noel looked at all the glossy guitars, and then looked at the prices. Liam looked as well, but not having any money, it seemed rather pointless.

Noel focused on the the Epiphone guitars, as they were relatively affordable, and had a good look about them. Going up front, he asked the guy behind the counter if he could hook up and play, to see if he liked the sound. After being hooked up, Noel tightened the strings, and then began to play something of his own. 

Liam, upon hearing Noel, stepped out of the back, and just stood, amazed. He asked him how he didn't know his brother made that sound, and now understood why Noel was so upset about his acoustic being pawned. 

"Noel, you wrote that?" Liam asked.

"Yeah, during downtime. I just had all these melodies in my head, ya know?" Noel decided that he was going to purchase this one. No need to try others, he had a connection with this one. 

After purchasing the guitar, as well as a hard case, Noel was feeling good and couldn't wait to get back home to play. Liam was tagging along in awe, not even knowing what to say. On the train, Noel wasn't bothered by Liam's fidgeting, he was to excited to get started and to show his brother how things got done.

At home, the sun was going down and Noel wanted to play before dark, that way the neighbor's couldn't complain. Opening up the case, he got the beautifully polished guitar out, put the strap on, and plugged into Liam's amp. He began to play, and looking at his lyric sheet, sing as well. It was a bit rough, but still entirely better than Liam's band. Liam lay on the bed and listened. This was their new sound, and it was amazing. He couldn't know just how amazing. 

Clearing his throat, Noel, removed the guitar an put it away. He was quite pleased, even if he was skint now. To celebrate, Noel asked if he had any spliff. Liam smiled wide for he always had some.

"Got a couple joints in my shirt pocket, and this stuff is strong, so we can share, save the other one for tomorrow, yeah?" Liam said.

"Yeah, light it up." Noel didn't have to speak twice. He took out a joint, placed it between his lips, and lit it. Inhaling deeply, he let out an orgasmic sound, and then walked it over to Noel. He too, inhaled deeply, enjoying how it made him feel'

"Fuckin hell, this this the best shit I've ever had." Noel grinned, and then let out laugh. He felt good all over, as did Liam, who was rubbing his crotch through his trousers.

"So fuckin high, and my cock is so hard...fuck..." Liam moaned

"Get undressed, we can still smoke as I fuck you." Noel was already halfway undressed himself, and by the time Liam was starting he was nude. Walking over, he began to help his brother undress, although it was pretty rough.

Smiling, hard cock in his hands, Noel mounted his brother, and leaned down for a sloppy snog. Being out of his head on weed, Noel's kisses weren't as smooth, not that Liam cared. 

"Not doing any foreplay, just lubing you up, and fucking you hard." Noel informed Liam. He just nodded. Grabbing the lotion, Noel squeezed some on his fingers, and inserted one, making his brother squirm. Noel delighted in seeing his brother this way, but more than anything wanted to fill him with his hot come.

After stretching Liam so he was ready, he thrust into him, Liam crying out, pleasure and pain intertwined. Noel began thrusting his hips deep inside Liam's still very tight arse. He knew he wouldn't last long, but he didn't think Liam would either. 

Pumping faster and faster, Noel's bollocks slapped against Liam, who was crying Noel's name out. This was quite an ego boost, and he moved in and out, sweat forming on their young bodies.

Eventually, Liam, carded his hair, ached his back and shot his load all over his stomach and chest as one of the best orgasms reverberated though his body. Seeing Noel's reaction, and feeling him, he too came undone, filling his brother with hot come as his orgasm washed over him. Both remained paralyzed momentarily, and then Noel got up, his come rolling out of Liam behind him. 

"Fuckin best day our kid, fuckin hell." Noel wiped his cock off with his old sheets, and sat on the bed.

"Noel, this was the last pair of sheets, so can I sleep with you?" Liam asked.

"Gonna be a tight fit, but yeah." Noel replied. Liam was surprised at how friendly he was being, and knew he was gonna keep some of this stuff with him all the time."

"Come get in bed, we've got a lot of shit to do tomorrow." Noel scoot himself back so he was by the wall, and, after turning of the light, Liam curled up, his arse up against Noel's cock. Not a word of affection was spoken, as nothing had to be said.


	5. Knowing and Believing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noel sleeps with his arm around Liam, and starts talking in his sleep about how he wants Sally, and then, believing it is her in his arms, slips his cock between Liam's arse cheeks. Aroused, Liam allows him to continue, and eventually Noel wakes up. as Liam isn't protesting, he continues. Both achieve orgasm, then get ready to work on music with their band.

During the night, Noel had embraced Liam, tightly, and buried his face in his neck. The fact that the bed was twin sized, he practically had to. Liam, in his slumber, was so out, he didn't notice, or if he did he did not mind. Close to dawn, however, Noel began to call out in his sleep, incoherent at first, and then, more audible and understandable.

"Sally, give me your slit, I wanna fuck you. I know ya wanna fuck me, too, ya minx!" As Noel mumbled his he pressed his hard cock up against Liam's ass, to get friction. Liam's eyes opened wide, and normally he would have laughed, except what his brother was doing felt good. He didn't even care that Noel thought he was that slut Sally, so long as he was never called her name or any other while Noel was awake.

Aroused, Liam grabbed his shaft and began to wank, Noel putting his fingers inside him. Luckily, Liam still had plenty of Noel's come within him, since they went to bed straight after sex. Noel, just slid in, talking about how tight Sally was, and how much he wanted to make her come.

Liam was breathing heavy, squirming up against his brother and stroking hard and fast, while Noel bit down on where his brother's neck met his shoulder, and sucking. Liam could come with just that alone, so he loosened his grip a bit. As Noel moved faster, he became conscious and realized he wasn't fuckin Sally, but Liam. Nervous, he stopped and listened.

"Why you fuckin' stopping, I was about to come!" Liam whined. Without saying a word, Noel went back to it, until he hit his brother's prostate, causing him to shoot his come hard, most of it hitting the floor. He cried out, in bliss, feeling his brother inside of him. Noel, being squeezed tightly, couldn't hold on any longer, and he too erupted into Liam, filling him come, then with a sighing in delight.

Liam not particularly fond of having an arse full of come, used the old sheet to tidy himself up. He then sat on the edge of the bed, and looked down at a sleepy eyed Noel.

"Hey, uh, I know I was talkin in my sleep, what was I saying?" Noel asked, curiously.

"Fuckin' hell, you were rubbing your cock against my arse and calling me Sally, saying how much you wanted to fuck me cos you thought I was her." Noel's face turned pink. There was not much the man was embarrassed about, but that would be one of them.

"I thought you were a bird? I must have been dreaming. Anyway, if you were aware, why didn't you stop me?" Noel asked.

"I was fuckin hard and I knew you were gonna give it to me, didn't care what you were calling me." Liam admitted.

"We are some fucked up individuals, I think, but as long as no one knows, I don't see the harm." Noel rationalized.

"Not like you can get me pregnant." Liam laughed. Noel scrunched his eyes shut, as he visualized Liam pregnant.

"Well, that is a good way not to get me to want to fuck you, Christ!" He sat up in bed and saw the mark he'd left. "Shit, that is getting more purple by the second, and I'm sure your band mates are gonna wanna know how you got that." Noel worried.

"I'll just say I shagged a bird last night while you were going over music." Liam shrugged. "Not a problem."

Noel nodded and asked if he could hand him his fags. Liam grabbed his as well and they they had a post orgasm smoke in Noel's bed.

 

"Alright, practice at Seymour's, only with me showing my songs to everyone, and playing?" Noel couldn't wait to get the band playing his songs, he knew they would be stars soon enough.

"Yeah, but I wan't tea and toast first." Liam told his brother.

"Fine, but before anything, a shower and a shave, especially you. I don't want to kiss your grizzly cheeks." That alone was incentive enough for Liam to shave. 

All tidied up and dressed, they went downstairs and each had tea and toast at the table. "When's mum coming back?" Noel asked.

"Dunno, she didn't say, surely she will be back soon enough, besides, we can't fuck around with her in the house." Liam stated.

"Right...we need a fucking flat of our own so we can do as we like. She doen't even like us smoking spliff, let alone anything else. Not exactly the Irish Catholic thing to do." Noel laughed.

"Fuckin hell, I don't even want to think about it." Liam added.

After cleaning up, Noel grabbed his new guitar, and Liam the lead and amp. His guitar was always left at Seymour's. 

"Shit, you have money for our contribution of alcohol for Seymour's mum?" Liam asked, concerned.

"No, I spent it all yesterday." Noel wondered if they would be allowed to play now, and if not, where they would go.

"Maybe someone else bought it, after all, I always do." Liam hoped this to be true.

Once there, Seymour asked where the 'contribution' was.

"For fucks sake, Seymour, this is your mum, why ain't you buying?" Liam sounded cross as he spoke.

"My house, my mum, and you are paying for the privilege." He snapped back, folding his arms.

"Bollocks, to that, we'll just go back to our place with anyone who wants to come. Noel's got a brand new guitar, and can play like any rockstar. We don't need your attitude and we don't need you!" Liam made clear. Noel was impressed as his brother took charge, and asked the other band members if they wanted to come back to their place, at least for now.

Everyone, including Seymour came along, Seymour not making a sound. He needed this band just as the others, and so long as he knew his place, he was in.

When they got back to the house, they set up. Everyone was in awe of Noel's new Epiphone, but more than anything, they wanted to hear it. Noel stepped behind the mike and began to play, he then added his lyrics, and Liam's band was blown away.When he stopped, he mentioned that he couldn't read or write music, they would just have to learn by listening. They all believed they could, as they had in the past. 

"We'll have to practice as much as possible, and you can copy the words to take home, if you live where you can play a bit." Noel really was good at being in charge, but then, he always had been. Liam was getting a bit jealous, not realizing Noel taking over would have such an impact.

Smoking out back, Liam took Noel aside. "You really have taken over everything, what am I supposed to do?" Liam asked, clenching his fists.

"Bloody sing and play rhythm guitar. You are the fucking star, Liam. All the birds will flock to you, we just have to learn the songs before you can sing them." Noel replied.

"Well, I want some say! Liam's lips were tight and he was fidgeting.

"In what?" Noel asked, crushing the butt of his fag.

Instead of answering, Liam took a swing, and hit Noel's jaw. This was not a good thing, and Noel pushed Liam hard enough that he fell, then jumped on top of him. Punching his brother in the eye, he returned the 'favor.' 

"I told you I was going to help you, that I was going to make this band great, and you agreed. I can easily walk away and leave you and your friends to rot here, that fuckin simple!" Noel made clear, Liam pinned down by his shoulders. "Sort your mind, it shouldn't be hard to figure out!"

Noel got up and dusted his hands off.

Liam touched his swelling eye, and got up next.

"Anyone who doesn't wan't stardom, speak now, and go home. I am dead serious about this, this is not a joke in anyway. You've heard what I can do, so let's bloody do this!" Noel's confidence shown through every pore in his body. It wasn't even ego, it was knowing and believing.


	6. Oasis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone in the band decides they want to stay, and they play as best as they can before calling it a day. Noel gets on the telephone and calls venue, bar, anything, to try to get the band a gig. Eventually, he changes the name of the band to 'Oasis' and gets a gig at a place called, "The Ranch." When Noel tells his brother about the name change, he is less than enthusiastic, but eventually accepts it. They have pot noodles and toast, then share joint, as well as themselves on the sofa.

No one said a word to Noel, they all desired fame to the point where it ached in their souls. To live a better life, well, fame was their only ticket there and they would do what they had to.

Noel nodded, glad everyone was staying, even his pathetic brother who had gone and gotten a cold beer to help the swelling of his eye go down. 

"If you see or hear of any place looking for a band to perform, we need the exposure and we need the quid, so I'm going to be riding your arses until I think we are good enough." Noel was doing his best to share the plan's he'd thought of, as well as motivate them.

Liam made a choking sound when Noel made a statement about riding the band's arses, and Noel shot a glare as him that could cause a small animal to drop dead where it stood. Liam immediately shut his gob, and looked away.

"We'll run through once more and then you can go. I'll work on making phone calls, since I've been with a band and I know how it's done." They all nodded, as they got ready. Noel began to play, and the others, slowly began to pick up, Liam holding up the lyrics and singing. It was better than last time, and Noel could tell these guys were fast learners. After they were done, Noel just told them to leave their equipment. They still had to find an alternative location for when mum came back!.

Liam and Noel both lit up fags and then, Noel told Liam that he was impressed, even though he had a sore jaw. Liam's black eye was pretty nasty, as well, but Noel believed he got his point across.

"We need to find a flat of our own, maybe get some temporary work? Our cut from any gig we play can go as well, but it won't be much. Not yet." Noel explained.

"We need some new fuckin sheets is what." Liam chimed in.

"Don't fancy a trip to the laudrorama and looking at birds big pants." Noel laughed when he thought about the idea. 

"Yeah, but sometimes some good lookin birds come in washing frilly little black knickers, and just imagining them on, that's wank material right there." Both nodded in agreement and finished their smoking.

"Gonna make some calls, make yourself useful and make some toast or something." Liam know very little about cooking, but enough not to starve.

"What about pot noodles, I can make them." Liam stated proudly. 

"Alright, makes those." Noel affirmed.

Noel went over to the telephone and began making calls. He was shot town by every place until he came up with a different name on a whim. He called the band "Oasis" and finally a gig became available. Slamming down the phone, Noel shouted, "Fuckin hell, yeah, I got us a gig at the end of the month at a place called The Ranch." Noel proclaimed, sitting down at the table.

"Never heard of it." Liam stated.

"I haven't either, but it's a place to play. Also, I changed the band to "Oasis," and that seemed to pique more interest." Noel began to eat his noodles while Liam stared at him.

"You even had to fuckin change the name of my bloody band. It's not even mine anymore is it, you just took it and made it how you like." Liam ate his noodles with a sulk as he didn't want his other eye blacked out.

Noel sighed, he was too hungry to even address Liam's latest round of whining, only knew he wouldn't be whining when they were rock and roll stars, with swimming pools and cars.

Both happened to glance up when they were done eating, and lock eyes. Noel's jaw was sore and had a knot in it, and Noel's eye was nearly swollen shut. When they wanted to, they could really do some damage to each other, and if their mum had seen them like this she would have given them an earful.

Breaking from the stare, Liam picked up his dishes and put them in the sink, Noel getting up and following. The house was silent, and neither had any plans.

"Got that other joint, and not another thing to do." Liam suggested with a shrug. Noel nodded, at least high, they were less likely to fuck each other up. Both went to the ratty old sofa and Liam got it from his shirt pocket, along with his lighter and placed it between his lips before lighting it, and taking a big drag, then leaning back. 

Noel, sitting next to his brother took the joint and took a long drag himself. Each began smiling and laughing blazing away on a late Monday afternoon. Noel mentioned he wished he had some crisps but couldn't be arsed to get up off the sofa even if there were some in the kitchen. 

Liam leaned over and kissed his brother's cheek, gauging if he was in the kind of mood he hoped he was in. Fucking was so much better than just lonely wanking, and he felt that even though at times they wanted to kill each other, they had a certain bond, Liam enjoyed that.

"Someone's wanting it, but how bad?" Noel teased. He lived to tease his baby brother, it was one of his favorite past times.

Liam leaned over and kissed Noel's lips, and he just signed and feigned no interest. "You know I told you I don't care much for kissing, you are going to have to try HARDER than that." Noel hoped Liam picked up on his obvious clue. 

Getting down on his knees, he slipped Noel's trousers down, to see his cock weeping for attention. Noel shifted around a bit, and Liam grabbed his shaft.

"No fuckin teeth this time, yeah? Otherwise I can give you a matching set of black eyes." Liam did not want that, but he did fancy a good shag. He would take his chances. Licking the head, and then up and down the back of the shaft, caused Noel to sink into the sofa and grab one the arms, eyes closed. So far so good.

Taking in as much of Noel's cock as he could, he licked and sucked that, while stroking what he couldn't. Noel muttered under his breath and thrust his hips, catching Liam off guard. Since Noel has his eyes closed, he hadn't seen. 

Liam continued until his jaw grew tired, then stopped. Noel's eyes fluttered open and he looked down. "I suppose you are gagging for me to fuck that arse of yours, yeah?" Liam nodded. "We can do it right here, me sitting, legs spread, and you sitting in on my cock facing me. You'd be control riding me. Like that idea?" Noel knew how much his brother liked control, almost as much as he did.

"Go get some cooking oil out of the kitchen, I'm lubing you up with it." Noel grinned. Liam got up, had over his erection which was begging to be free, and went to the kitchen. He got the oil and brought it over.

"Perfect." Noel stated. "Now drop your trousers and give me the oil as you mount me." Liam did just that, his large cock rubbing against Noel's shirt. Noel began to finger his brother with the oil, which was nice and slick. He could easily move his fingers in and out, and when it came to fucking Liam, that was going to be otherworldly.

Liam was moving so Noel's finger's were in a s deep as possible, gasping at how good it felt to have his brother tend to his body. Noel looked at Liam's blissful gaze, and then lubed himself up.

"Im going to hold my cock, and you are going to impale yourself on me by raising down." Liam nodded and brought himself down, Noel helping to guide, and then slip in. Liam went all the way down with pleasant cry, and then, using his legs, brought himself up. Repeating this at different speeds, both men were in bliss, Noel grabbing Liam's arse, and Liam pursing his lips, begging for his brother's rough kisses.

In this state of pleasure, Noel was more likely, to respond with his lips. He met Liam's and then forced his tongue in. Eventually, he bit his brother's lip, Liam crying from deep in his throat. Noel embraced him, and kissed his neck, his ears, then tasted his brother's bloodied lip. A mixture of sex and violence, Noel was gasping as his passion became unbearable, and he filled Liam's tight arse with his come, groaning. Liam, feeling Noel, rode him faster and faster wanking himself until he'd come all over his hand, Noel's shirt, and his own. Finished, he sat a moment, delighting in the feeling of pleasure, from the joint as well as sex. He even went so far as to lap at some of his own come, Noel raising an eyebrow and smiling.

"The cooking oil, that made things amazing." Liam stated. "Wished I'd known about it, I would have used it for wanking." He confessed. 

"You'd be surprised what you can use." Noel replied. Liam slipped off, and used his trousers to catch the come that Noel had filled him with. He then took off towards the stairs, Noel behind him.

"Want we should go to the pub tonight? Liam asked

"Did yo magically make money, cos if you did, make more." Noel was skint and as far as he knew Liam was as well.

"Looks like beer and telly, then." Liam shrugged.

"I've got to look at some of the other songs as well. We've only got two weeks!"

"Yeah, then we can show the world what rock and roll is!"


	7. Working For Something Better

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noel finds an affordable flat in town, and Liam says in the past, he's worked for their Dad to get money. Noel hates the idea of working for the man that would beat he and his two brothers within an inch of their lives, regularly. Nevertheless, it's they only job he knew that was reliable, and they needed it. They decided they would work long enough to get the money, and then spend the rest of their time practicing.

After working on his songs in the kitchen, while Liam watched telly, Noel decided to grab the paper and look for places to rent. There were a few, but they weren't cheap, as they were in a better part of town. Looking again, he saw a few that were around here. Those weren't bad, and they knew how to take care of themselves at an early age. Putting his papers aside, Noel got up.

"Liam, it says in the paper there are a couple of decently priced flats. We just have to work a bit to get enough quid, to put down first and last rent." Liam was engrossed in what was happening on telly, he didn't even acknowledge Noel. Standing up, he turned if off and gave his brother a wicked look. 

"Did you even hear a word I just said?" Noel asked, folding his arms. Liam knew he was in trouble.

"No." Liam answered simply.

"Stupid cunt, I was talking about moving out and getting a place!" Aside from being called a 'cunt,' Liam's eyes lit up. 

"Tomorrow we need to find some temp jobs, we want to make sure we still have time for the band, but we've also got to get out of here." Noel stated.

"Sometimes I work construction with Dad, he pays me pretty good." Noel slowly nodded his head as this was the man who had beaten him and his brothers within an inch of their lives on a regular basis. He believed their Dad wouldn't dare touch them now, for they could give him a thrashing that was long over due, if need be.

"Call him up then." Noel told him, there was no way he could do that, but Liam was younger and if he'd already worked with him then he believed that would work out better.

"Just show up, and if he has work, he tells you where to go and what to do." Noel instantly thought about 'telling him where to go,' but did not say a word. "Also, gotta show up early."

"We'll go to bed at a decent hour, then get up and go over. Hopefully we don't have to work long and we can still get a practice in." Liam nodded with a yawn. He'd had three beers, and his eyelids were still sagging from smoking the dope. Noel was sure his were as well.

"Let's have a last fag and go on to sleep, yeah?" Liam nodded, and they went outside in the night and each smoked as they watched the horizon.

"Ready?" Noel asked. Liam nodded as they went back in.

Each undressed, and Noel remembered that Liam would probably want to sleep with him again. It was a tight fit, but he was willing...getting into position, he got up against the wall as much as he could, and then Liam got in, pushing his arse up against Noel's flaccid cock. He could only imagine having a dream like before, and he also knew he couldn't control it.

"You comfortable?" Noel asked.

"Yeah, but when we are rich and famous, I want a big fancy bed." Noel completely understood, as it sounded like paradise right about now. Eyes closed, they both fell into a deep sleep, and when morning came, both men could feel their morning arousal, and in such a tight spot, Liam could feel his brother. Turning over, he met his gaze, and their cocks rubbed up against the fabric of their pajama bottoms and up against each other. Liam kissed Noel's lips, wanting to be touched, but Noel refused.

"We can't mess about, we've got to go get some work. Later, if ya want, I'll take you." Liam's eyes fell, he had gotten so used to he and Noel, to go without was frustrating. "Just think of it as a motivator to get shit done."

Liam got up and dressed without speaking, and Noel did the same. Eventually, their arousal waned as they focused on the day and their father.

Not even having time for tea, they headed out to the site where Noel saw his Dad for the first time in years. He came over and asked, "Ya need some work? Liam's worked here a few times and it pays better than any place in Manchester that's blue collar." Noel couldn't believe his dad was acting like a civilized person. He could only guess he wasn't drunk yet.

"These other guys will show you what needs done, and at the end of the day, come see me, and I will pay you. I do pay daily, as some men travel to work." He nodded, and walked off.

"Fuckin Hell, Liam, I didn't even recognize him!" Noel said, surprised.

"You will. By the end of the day, you will." Liam sounded grim, but as long as they got their money, he didn't care.

Catching up to the other men, they poured cement, paved tile, lay down baseboards, and anything asked of them. Sweat rolled in their eyes, and eventually their Dad came out with a stagger, and slurred, to them about doing a good job. Liam looked at Noel, who shook his head. At the end of the day they were tired and hungry, but also satisfied. Their father gave them each 50.00 which meant they only had to work a few days.

Dragging their bodies home, neither said a word. Up in their room they stripped and got in shower. They made the water hot and just stood under the spray for a bit. Noel tilted his head back with a moan and let the water hit his face. Liam watched and it was a pleasant sight. Despite being tired, he was also aroused, and he grabbed his shaft and began wanking. Wanting kisses, as always, he placed his lips on Noel's, cock in his hand, which his brother saw.

"You always want it, look in the dictionary under 'wanker,' and your picture would be there." He laughed. "Have to admit a good wank would be nice, and about all I could handle. Get up against the wall and I'll wank you, and you can wank me. Liam nodded as they both got up against the tiles. 

Noel reached over and gripped his brother's shaft, and began to stroke, Liam did the same. Speeding up and slowing down, both men were left panting and moaning. Once, Noel grabbed Liam's bollocks and gently massaged them, causing him to nearly go mad. He then went back to stroking, Liam that much closer to shooting his load. When that time came, each man felt a jolt of pleasure radiate through them, causing them to erupt like volcanoes, come painting their bellies, chest and hand. After catching their breath, Noel went over and licked all the come off of his brother's stomach, Liam enjoying it immensely. Liam, swiped his fingers through Noel's and tasted it and admitted it wasn't that bad. 

"Course, it's my fuckin come." Noel reminded Liam.

After they finished in the shower and dried off. they rested a bit, and then had something to eat. As they sat at the table, Noel, mentioned that Liam's eye was better and he'd not had to kick his arse. Liam was speechless and just ate.

"You know, in few days, we can get that flat, and we should see if mum will let us take our beds. We could push them together after flipping the mattresses." Noel had only just thought to do this, but at least he had.

"Then well do nothing but practice and get high, before our first gig."


	8. As Brothers Do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noel and Liam work harder than they ever have and end up with the money they will need to get a flat. Their mother, Peggy, comes home and when they tell her about moving out, she has a wistful look on her face, even though she knows they are men now. She makes a meager supper for everyone and for Noel and Liam it isn't enough, they go to the pub and eat, fighting along the way. Liam has a joint to smoke, and they smoke it on the way home. Both end up even more desperate for a fuck, and Noel takes him, introducing Liam to orgasm denial. Not able to make a sound, however, is not an easy task, but they manage. Tomorrow, they go and find a flat.

The entire week was spent going to bed early, getting up, working harder than they ever had, and then going home for a wank and a smoke. They were too tired to do anything else, but once their final day came, they took their pay, and put it with the rest. The Gallagher brothers would have a flat, but nothing else, unless they could talk their mum into letting them have their beds.

"Tomorrow, we are fuckin sleepin in, havin a good breakfast, and I'm gonna fuck you into next week. Then, we are going out to the address in the paper and getting ourselves a place." Liam smiled, and as much as he hated to admit to himself, his brother knew how to get shit done and was a good fuck on top of that.

Both had sunk into the old sofa as they smoked, only to have their mum come home. Each stood up, despite being exhausted and asked of they could help her.

"Just got my suit case, and that's already sorted. Noel, how long you been back?" Their mother asked.

"About three weeks now, I was surprised to come home and not find you here, I missed you and your cooking." Noel had always been the closest to his mother, especially when their father beat up on her. He was a shite father and husband, and as a child he had always wished he was bigger so he could beat his father up and send him away.

"Well, I will make tea tonight, depending on if we have anything for it." She smiled.

"Oh, before I forget, Liam and I are going tomorrow to get our own place, we've worked hard for the money we need to put down, but we have no furniture. Can we take our beds?" Noel asked.

"Don't see why not." Their mother Peggy agreed. Her eyes went a bit sad, as this was the last of her brood, and when they had gone, she would be alone.

"Mum, we're men now, even Liam, we need to get out on our own. Besides I'm in the band now and we are going to have a gig at the end of the month. We are going to be rock stars, I know it, I feel it." Noel told her with a confidence that she'd never seen before.

"Maybe I will get a cat, then." Was all she could think of to say. Peggy took her suitcase to her room and then went in the kitchen to make something for tea. Liam and Noel went back and sank into the sofa to watch telly.

"Tea's ready!" Noel and Liam heard their mother call. They each got up, and went to the table and sat down. Their mother had set boiled potatoes, soda bread she'd brought from her sister's and some broth. It was food, but each brother had worked their arses off and their bodies demanded protein. They knew this was all they had, though and ate in silence after their mother prayed. 

"It's nice to have something made by you, mum, you can always make something out of nothing." That was the only thing said at the table, and it was by Noel. Their mother didn't even ask about Liam's eye, they weren't children anymore and she had to get used to that.

After excusing themselves, Noel spoke in a low voice to Liam about still being hungry. 

"We should go down to the pub and eat more, what you think?" Noel asked.

"I think you should grab a few quid and we should go, bet we'll be less tired, with some real food, too." Liam stood and waited, and when they were ready, they announced where they were going.

"All right, just mind your bleeding manners, yeah? Don't embarrass the Gallagher name!" Peggy hollered back.

"Too late, mum, Liam does it on a daily basis." Liam looked over at Noel and gave him a dirty look, before slapping his brother in the head. 

"Filthy cunt!" Noel hissed.

"Haven't left the house and you're already acting like those punks up the road. Sort yourselves." Peggy went back in the kitchen, and Noel opened the front door and walked out. Liam was behind.

"You're such cockwomble, you know that? Yeah..." Liam kicked rocks as they walked, like a sulky child.

"Least I'm not a fuckin' child. Lookit you, I make joke, which might actually be true, and this is how you walk." Noel mimicked his brother with slumped shoulders, pouty lip, a shuffle allowing him to kick up rocks.

Instantly, Liam's temper flared and he turned on Noel, pushing him to the ground, and punching into him. However, he had left himself vulnerable, so that all Noel had to do was 'knee' Liam in the crotch. This immediately got him howling. Liam stopped his assault, and raised up to grab his bollocks.

"Did you really think you would get the best of me? I will always get the upper hand no matter what happens because I'm older, wiser, and got my shit together. Fuckin hell, I even sorted your band!" Noel could be brutal, and often was, but he could also be loyal and sweet, it all depended on who he was with and what they were doing. Liam was more of a time bomb, but Noel knew how to deal with him.

"Now are we gonna get us a right proper meal, or what?" Both men were still on the ground, Noel sitting and Liam on his knees holding his bollocks. He got up, and then Noel did, and they brushed themselves off. Neither spoke a word the entire way, and the tension was so thick it could be cut with a knife. Little did they know what the future would bring.

At the pub, Noel opened the door first, but did not hold it for Liam. It nearly smacked him, but he grabbed it as they both went to sit down. The bar keep asked what they wanted and Noel was the first to speak up. "Two chip buttys and two pints." Noel stated simply. Noel had not had one of these since he'd gotten back, and his mouth was watering. While waiting he drank half his pint, and Liam did the same. When their food arrived, they ate hungrily, ate as if they had never eaten before, and never would again.

Liam let out a belch, and Noel just stared at him until he swallowed. "You know what mum said about not embarrassing her, and me making a joke about how that was impossible with you? You fuckin just proved my point ya knob head." Liam just rolled his eyes and went back to eating. He was too hungry to bother with Noel for once in his life, but he would remember.

When finished, each took out a fag, and lit it. "That's the sort of tea ya want after a nice joint." Noel said with a smile.

"After a joint, tea is not what YOU want." Liam laughed.

"You seem to be of the same mind, so it's the pot calling the kettle black." Noel replied, putting out his cigarette. He gave his brother a serious look, a look of warning. Word could not get out about what they did behind their bedroom and shower doors, EVER. Something to take to the grave. Liam had better understand that.

"Yeah, yeah, a nice bird will do as well, and I'm sure you'd agree?" Liam understood and nodded, looking around. "I could go for a joint right about now, yeah?" Noel hinted not so subtly . Liam declared that he just happened to have one and that they could smoke it on the way home.

Getting out his wallet, Noel paid, and go up. "Nice to have a full stomach for once, when we are rock stars, we won't have to worry about that, and we can send money home to mum."

"For once she can have nice things." Liam added. 

"She deserves that as much, if not more than we do." Both brothers left the bar and once they were outside, Liam lit up the joint, and inhaled a few times. Feeling less tense, he handed it to Noel who did the same. 

"Shit, that's bloody proper, and you weren't wrong about what spliff does to me, you just can't even say one word about it. That will end us before we even begin." Liam nodded.

"I'm not thick, I would never use names when talking about shagging anyone, especially each other." He took a drag, and then handed it back over to Noel to do the same. When it was too small to hold, Liam let it burn out, and pocketed it. Both looked at each other and grinned as they tried to stifle laughter. Noel could feel himself getting long and thick in his trousers, after all, they'd not had a proper fuck all week. 

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Noel laughed, because he did think his brother was thick, so obviously thought they could not be thinking the same thing.

"No, what are you thinking, and is this your first time." Both laughed at that, but in the back of his mind, Liam wasn't pleased with that remark.

"I'm thinking we need to make up for not getting proper sex all week." Liam whispered.

"Imagine that, we are sharing the same thoughts, carnal ones at that. Well, when we get back how bout I shag you into tomorrow." Noel offered. 

"Oh god, yeah, we just can't make a sound." Liam stated.

"Can't use the shower together to mask any sound, neither. Mum would think that was against Jesus or something, even if it was just bathing." Noel added.

"Either way we're fucking!" Noel informed Liam, who agreed.

At home, they opened the front door and made their way upstairs and shut the door. 

"I got mum's cooking oil, as that works best." Noel got it out, and he could feel his body become covered in goose flesh, due to anticipation. Both undressed, and Liam got on the bed, and grabbed the headboard. Noel got the oil out and slipped a finger in his brother, causing him to bite his lip, and thrust out. He then added another, which Noel penetrated him with, as well as make a scissoring motion, to hasten the process. At three, Liam was silently begging as he stroked himself.

Oiling up his cock, Noel thrust himself deep inside Liam, biting his lip. He grabbed his hips and began to thrust hard. His brother's tight little arse felt so good trying to milk his large cock. Liam's eyes rolled back in his head as his brother moved in him like a freight train. Stroking himself only added and Liam worried it would all end too, soon. 

Noel was thinking the same, and right as he was going at it, he stopped. Liam tried his best to turn his head to find out what Noel's problem was. "Stop wanking, Liam, stop." He whispered. "We're going to stop when we come close making it last longer and when we finally let go, it will be the best orgasm you've ever had." Noel promised.

Liam didn't like the idea of stopping, but he did like the idea of a massive orgasm. Eventually, Noel when back to his high speed penetration, Liam gripping his cock again. They did this three times, until finally, neither could hold on. Holding his breath, Noel thrust a few more times, and then erupted inside of Liam. He wanted desperately to scream, but that would have to wait. Liam shot his load all over his bed, exhaling through his teeth, as his orgasm punched right through his pleasure centers. When they were done, they could scarce move, but eventually, Noel pulled out.

"Go take a shower, but leave me hot water, I know being on the receiving end is messy." Noel wished they could just bathe together, once they moved out, they could once again.

After both showered, they lay in Noel's bed close, wearing only pajama pants. If their mum knocked on the door, Liam would get up and she need not be any wiser that they shared a bed.


	9. All Moved Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noel and Liam finally get their own flat, and their band members help them move the few things they have. They celebrate by having a few pints, before practice, which now is their only goal.

Noel and Liam slept so hard, their bodies didn't even know to be uncomfortable, pressed together unable to turn. It would be so much better when they got their bed's out, and Noel was going to have their band members help them and possibly, one of them might be able to help them get some donated stuff. They wouldn't need much. After getting moved in, Noel planned for everyone to practice until they bled, until he and Liam went hoarse. Noel meant it, he fucking did!

In the morning, Noel opened his eyes, and realized that this was the day they had been waiting for for so long. He nudged Liam, and when he wouldn't awaken, he thrust his morning erection up against his arse cheeks, nearly causing him to fall off the bed.

"Fuckin hell. Liam whispered, if you don't plan on using that, don't bloody tease me with it. You know I could go in a second."

"I believe you could, but what I am wondering is if you could take me. I'd give myself freely this one time just for the sake of curious and to do something different. What says ya?" Noel offered, Liam, cock in his hand and mouth open. 

"Not a trick?" Liam asked, not that Noel would tell him if it was. He was going to take the chance.

Noel got out of bed, faced the wall, and stuck his arse out. Liam was taller so this would would work out well. Looking at his brother he wanted his cock in his arse so he could pretend he was fucking some proper bird. Getting up, he got the cooking oil, and sat it down. Liam put an arm around his brother's waist, grabbed his shaft and began wanking. Kissing his brother's neck and back, he caused Noel to shiver.

Reaching for the cooking oil, he oiled up a finger and slipped it in. Noel nodded and asked for another, which he received. Liam was enjoying the feeling of power, and he just knew fucking his brother was going to be even better.

Noel, ready to go, awaited penetration. Liam slicked up his cock and slid it in Noel with ease. Noel let out a small gasp and closed his eyes, as he spread his legs. Liam felt his brother's tight walls gripping, and began to thrust in and and out, his eyes closed as well.

Reaching for his cock, and firmly grasping the shaft, he began to stroke himself, his breathing getting heavy as his pulse raced. He hadn't been fucked since he was over seas, during an after party that turned into an orgy. Noel had been so drunk that by the time he realized he was being fucked, as he fucked a bird, he realized how much he enjoyed it. After that, every orgy-like party was the best he'd ever had.

Picking up speed, Liam thrust deep, and Noel was getting close, especially with the memories of getting fucked on tour. Liam was breathing in Noel's ear, and kissing his neck, until Noel could hold on no longer. With a few more tugs to his cock, he splattered come on the wall, his hand and his chest. Liam biting his lip, felt his own imminent orgasm, and came hard, his come filling his brother for the first time. For a moment they just stood, and then Liam pulled out. Come ran down Noel's leg.

"Be back, Imma take a shower first." Liam had no problem with this as he was awash in hormonal bliss.

In the shower, Noel just let the hot water hit his back, then turned and let it hit his face and chest. He took his time washing up, hoping wherever they went would have a decent shower or bath. That was something that was non negotiable. Eventually, cold water hit him, and Noel yelped. He's used all the hot water as he stood there lost in thought.

He got out and toweled off, then wrapped the towel around his waist. Going to the bedroom, he told Liam he'd used all the hot water.

"For fuck's sake, now I have to wait, which means we have to wait." Liam whined

"Ah, just wash your cock, rest of you is fine." Noel stated. Normally Liam would argue, but, he wanted to find a new place just as badly as Noel. Cleaning up in the sink, Liam got dressed. They went downstairs for tea and toast, then a fag. Their mum wished them luck.

Grabbing the paper, they got on the bus that would take them, and when they saw it, were a bit disappointing, but having a shite exterior is probably why it was cheaper. Walking in, they asked at the counter who they could talk to about renting a flat. The woman behind the desk told them it was her.

"It's for my brother and I, we need to move out our mum's house." Noel explained. She grabbed some keys to show them various places. Each had worn carpet and chipped tile. Bathtubs instead of showers and the barest minimum appliances. None of that mattered, though, these places all had indoor toilets, and they could share the tub.

"We've got the money, we'd like to rent this place." Noel informed the woman. She led them back downstairs and handed out paperwork. He filled it out and handed over the money. She handed over the keys. Noel gave one to Liam, and they went to tell the band so they could get their beds.

"Finally, I feel like we really have freedom, don't look like we could play there, but somewhere." Noel mentioned.

Talking to their band members, they asked for help moving, and they agreed, especially since it would be much of a move at all. They just used their van and disassembled each bed and pushed the mattresses in. Getting them up the stairs was the hardest part, and when they put their beds back together they left them on the other side of the bedroom. They did not wish to give themselves away. That night they would push them together.

Clothes, records, magazines, those were all easy to move and after a few hours, they were finished. Standing in their empty living room the brothers asked if they knew where they could get discount furniture.

"Sometimes there is some shite left in the alleys, but I don't know if you could trust it." Seymour shared. 

"Seymour, our mum is back, can we practice back at your place?" Noel asked.

"Ya, mum's out on a binge, dunno when she'll be back, but we can practice there again. When do you want to?" Seymour asked.

"After we go to the pub and have a round of pints. Congratulations to us, and a thank you for you guys." Noel smiled. Today was turning out to be one of the best days that he'd had in a long time. With everything in order, they could focus non stop on Oasis.


	10. Practice Makes Perfect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noel takes the band down to the pub for a few pints to celebrate he and Liam getting a new place. After that, the band goes to get their instruments when Peggy, Liam and Noel's mum tells them they can stay. Liam mouth's off and gets a punch in the nose, and can't practice anymore, but the rest of the band Noel works to the bone. Their mum makes tea for them all at the end of the day, and Liam and Noel go off to get drunk and high. When they get back to the flat, things take a dark turn.

Down at the pub everyone was in good spirits as Noel was buying, and everyone drinking. Both brothers thought about their new place and there new focus. Their gig was in the front of their minds at all time. The possibility of someone looking for talent was too real, and that meant perfection. If anyone could crack the whip, it was Noel.

After a few pints, Noel told the other guys that they couldn't get drunk, that they had to go play. When that was over they could do as they pleased, but not before.

"Drinks are free now, though, I doubt after rehearsal you you'll come back down here and pay again. Seymour pointed out, with a laugh. 

"You are right about that, as it is I'm gonna be short, but I'm also not just gonna come down here and have a pint by myself, after you all helped. That's it, though, finish up, we've got work to do." Stated Noel. He paid, and they headed off in relax moods. Stopping by the house, they saw their mum and gave her a kiss, then told her they were going to get their equipment and take it over to Seymour's.

"You know, you can play here, I don't mind. It's already a bit lonely without you and Liam, and this way I'd see my boys." Peggy offered.

Noel talked to the other guys, and they figured not having to move locations was just fine by them. Liam got his lyric sheet and plugged in, instruments ready, they began what they had picked up from Noel and began to play. 

Even Peggy, their mother could tell they had improved, but what she didn't know was it was all Noel's doing. She went about her chores around the house, and Oasis was beginning to shape up as a right proper band. 

Having a fag in between, Noel asked how he came up with the lyrics to the song he was singing.

"First of all, I was fuckin' high, and then the whole thing came to me. Not being able to write music, I just had to remember, but I could put the lyrics down." Noel explained. 

"Ya, alright." Liam replied. 

"Gotta whole head of songs." Noel bragged. 

"Before you left, ya just had a head full of shit, glad you sorted that." Liam laughed. Sometimes Liam needed to learn to keep his mouth shut, this was one of those times.

"Fuckin what you say?" Noel's tone changed completely, he was not happy.

"Nothin, didn't say nothin'" Liam sounded nervous, and he should, especially since his eye hadn't fully healed. Noel punched him in the nose, giving his brother a nose bleed.

"There's nothin, you need to learn to watch your mouth, or I will punch you there as well." Noel swore as he cracked his knuckles.

Peggy had heard and went to see what was happening.

"Oh you got blood on the floor, stop tryin to kill each other already. You boys are grown, I'd like to think civilized."

Their bassist laughed at that, and Peggy gave him a dirty look, causing him to shut his gob.

"Mum I need an old rag, it's not stopping." Liam whined, narrowing his eyes at Noel. He folded his arms, and gave his brother of provocation. 

Peggy got a kitchen rag and gave it to Liam.

 

"Well, great, now we cant practice." Seymour complained.

"Your hands broken? Cos we can practice the music just fine, and that is just what we are gonna fuckin' do." Noel did some fine tuning and counted to four. The band began to play, and when they stopped, Noel told them they were going to take it from the top and do it again. They did this with every song they had, until everyone had enough.

"This is what we are doing every day until our gig, right?" They nodded, sweaty and tired. 

"Liam, stop being a wanker so I don't have to kick your arse, we don't have time for that." Liam rolled his eyes, he had only been joking, but Noel never could take a joke.

Putting their instruments down, Peggy said she'd been to the market and made them all tea. Their long faces turned to smiles as they sat at the table. No one was really sure what they were about to eat, but when they did, all admitted what Peggy had made was delicious.

"Mum, can I ask what we are eatin?" Noel's curiosity had gotten the better of him.

"Rabbit, cabbage, leeks, in sort of a stew." Peggy was pleased that everyone was enjoying it, not having said what it was, just in case someone balked.

"R-rabbit, oh I see..." Noel was hungry, it was good, so he did eat it, but he never felt the same about rabbits again. The rest of the band didn't even bat an eyelash, except Liam, but he was keeping his mouth shut like he should. 

When they were finished they brought the dishes to the sink, but Peggy waved them away, telling the boys she would wash up.

"Got nothin else to do, and I bet you boys do." Peggy remarked. Truth be told, they didn't, but going back to the pub wasn't a bad idea, except each was paying for themselves. Kissing their mother, she told them she had washed the sheets for their bed, shaking her head. She did not want to talk about it, and neither did Liam nor Noel.

"We're going to the pub, we'll get em later or tomorrow, yeah?" Noel told her.

"You forget, and you won't have anything, so you'd better not!" Peggy then turned towards the sink, and the band left to go back to the pub. 

There, everyone got proper pissed, without hardly trying. Each felt they deserved it after such a grueling practice, and knowing the same thing was going to happen tomorrow, they figured why not?

Liam didn't look the greatest after what happened, but he would get over it. Pissed, it didn't even hurt anymore, but unknown to him, it did bleed a bit when he laughed.

Everyone lost track of time until the bar keep told everyone it was time to close. Noel looked at his watch an muttered, "bollocks." then looked at Liam. "Mum's not even going to be up, so no sheets until tomorrow." Noel sighed. Still, it would be nice to sleep in their own place and make all the racket they wanted.

After paying the barkeep, everyone went their separate ways, Noel and Liam together, of course. They had further to go now, and the buses weren't running at this hour. Out in the night air, Noel breathed in deeply, while Liam pulled out a joint, and began to light it. He handed it over to his brother for him to take a hit, and her smiled. "I know why you do this, I just don't know where you get it." Noel remarked.

"Don't worry about that, I just do." Liam sounded very serious about his secret, and so Noel dropped it, at least for now. He was happy to be pissed and high and about to be in their flat.

Once they got there, Noel opened the door. It was so vacant compared to their mother's house, but they had their beds, and both pushed them together, laughing . Then, they flipped the mattresses and lay on their backs looking up. 

"Much better, like this, more space." Liam noted, looking at a crack in the ceiling. 

"Much better to fuck you, now, and oh how Imma fuck you, don't even care if I'm drunk. Take your trousers off, Liam." Noel ordered, but he had passed out. 

"Bollocks!" Noel swore. Liam had gotten him all worked up to the point he was so hard it hurt, then passed out. "Fuckin criminal." He shook his head, and then realized all he had to do was get his trousers down, finger him, and then fuck him. Liam would do the same in a reverse situation, and if he woke up, then he could enjoy it more. 

Noel stripped down, and pulled Liam's trousers off. He was semi hard, so Noel kneeled down, and took his cock into his mouth, and began licking and sucking until he was all the way hard. He then spread his legs, and remembered they didn't have the cooking oil, using his spit, he did as best as he could, and then entered that tight little door, that gripped him in the most pleasurable of ways.

Letting out passionate sighs, as he thrust, Noel was near tears. Liam felt so good, and he wished his brother was awake to enjoy what was happening. Picking up the pace, Liam moved his head slowly as his eyelids fluttered open. Smacking his lips, he soon figured out what was happening.

"Noel, fuckin hell, you couldn't wait? Just fucking me after I passed out?" Liam stated.

"You got me high and you know what that does to me. I figured you wouldn't care and would even have done the same to me were the situations reversed." Noel explained. 

"Well, I think it's my turn to fuck you now!" Liam stated, aggression in his eyes.

"Fine." Noel removed his cock, and lay on his back, Liam mounted him and without any lube, shoved his prick in his brother and began to ride him had. Noel was crying out in pain, which only aroused Liam more. Maybe this would teach his brother lesson. Meanwhile, Liam felt good, the walls of his insides swelling around his cock. It didn't take long for him to get off, and when he reached the edge, he filled Noel with his hot come, crying out. Quickly, he pulled out, seeing blood, on his cock. Noel just lay in the same position, come and blood oozing out of him.

"You bastard." Was all he whispered, he knew he was wrong, but he would never say it. Instead he just rolled on his side and went to sleep, while Liam got in on the other side and did the same.


	11. At Each Other's Throats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noel wakes up sore and cross before Liam, who has slept pleasantly. At practice, there is more fighting, and the other band members have to separate Noel and Liam. Noel realizes they are not going to get any work done and goes home. Liam disappears for hours giving time to Noel to sleep and to think. When Liam does finally come home, he finds Noel crying. They make peace, and lay back on their bed. Exhausted, they only manage to show their affection with kissing an touching before falling asleep.

Liam slept peacefully, despite the injury to his nose, on the other hand, Noel slept fitfully and in much pain. Strange nightmares plagued his mind, and in the morning, he woke up before his brother, but just lay still for awhile. He had to piss, so he moved his body slowly, careful to slide off the bed on his hip so as not to put pressure on his backside. Gritting his teeth he walked slowly to the toilet and relieved himself. He vowed that he would not show the pain he was in today to Liam, or anyone else. 

Already up, Noel ran himself a bath, the warm water soothing. He cleaned himself out and hoped he would heal quickly, he didn't have time for this. When Liam woke up, he turned and saw Noel was not in bed, just a stain from last night. He got up to piss, and realized Noel was in the bath. Neither spoke a word to each other, and after Liam flushed, he left to get dressed. He would bathe after practice.

As the water grew tepid, Noel pulled the plug and eased his way out of the tub as no one was watching. Drying off, Noel wrapped his head up in a turban made from one of the towels their mother had sent on. He walked in the bedroom and grabbed some underwear, then went back to comb his hair, but not before giving him a dirty look that went straight to Liam's soul. Liam looked away, both had done evil the previous night.

In the kitchen, each made toast and had tea. They hadn't gotten many groceries so there was no milk or sugar, which Noel preferred in his tea. Each continued their silent treatment as they walked to the bus stop. Sitting or standing, each would be hellish, but it was better than walking back to mum's house.

At their mum's Liam happily kissed her when she opened the door. Noel had an uncomfortable look on his face, and was walking as if he had sand in his trousers, despite every attempt to appear normal. When Peggy mentioned something, he glanced around the room and insisted he was fine. She didn't believe him, but she didn't want to argue.

The other band members were smoking out back, when Liam and Noel greeted them. Each of them smoked a fag, and when they were done, Noel went and grabbed his guitar and fine tuned it.

"Ready for more hard work?" He asked, not really wanting or needed anyone to answer as it was going to happen either way. Everyone plugged in and they began to take it from the top. Peggy stood and watched, tapping her food, impressed with everyone, but especially her boys.

After going through a few sessions, they were wiping off sweat, but they sounded great.

"Take five, and have a drink." Noel told the band. Having a slight hangover, Noel just wanted water. "Mum has beer." Liam mumbled at Noel. "We'll don't fuckin get pissed, we still are gonna be practicing." Noel hissed.

"I've got one." Liam held it up, middle finger round the can aimed at his brother. 

A look of anger flared across Noel's face, and since he was in pain, his temper shot straight up. Getting up, he forgot his pain, and bitch slaps Liam repeatedly calling him every name under the sun. It's so bad, the other band members have to pry them apart.

"This is all your goddamn fault, Liam, you're a fuckin moron who can't control himself, I don't even know if you are mature enough to be singer." Noel shouts, as he is held back. Liam spits in his direction and shouts, "Control, huh? That's jus fuckin bollocks, there." Both knew what Liam was refering to, but no one else and that was a very good thing. It was true, both had lost control the previous night. Neither would ever admit such a thing.

"What are you boys fighting over now?" Peggy asked as she came from the back of the house.

"Nothin mum, nothin we can't sort it." Noel was stern in his tone, as he gave Liam the evil eye.

"You'd both better get sorted, I'm tired of the constant fighting. You are brothers, and this is not what Jesus would want." Peggy crossed herself and went back to what she was doing.

The band let go of each brother, and Liam drank his beer. Noel could tell that the day had mostly been wasted, and it was he and Liam's fault. The rest of the band had word hard.

"You guys have been productive, but I can't say the same for me and my brother. All I can say is, have a day off, I'm in a mood, and Liam is a cunt, there I said it."

"Fuckin hell, who you callin a cunt, cunt?" Liam shouted, showing more anger.

"Oh yeah, that's fuckin original, using my word instead of thinking of your own. Or can you, bloody tosser!" Anger flashed through Noel all over again. Today was not a good day, and again, it was because of last night.

Liam threw his empty can at Noel, and walked right out of the house. He did not say where he was going, but it was probably best. Noel got up and said he was going to go home and nurse his hangover, and did so. He wondered if he would find Liam there.

At home, Noel stripped down to his briefs and lay on the bed, Liam was nowhere to be found, and eventually, Noel fell asleep. When he awoke, he realized as he washed his face that Liam was still not home. Drying his face, he looked at his reflection long and hard. 'Should he go find is little brother?' He asked himself. Liam was his little brother, but he realized lately he'd been using him as a punching bag for his personal aggression. Sure, Liam could be thick, but he generally didn't mean anything by it. Noel was disciplining his baby brother like his father, some one he'd always fought not to be like.

Slowly walking back to the bed, he sat down, not even caring about the pain. Tears filled his eyes for the first time since, well, the last time tears filled his eyed. As he wept silently, Liam came home, he saw his brother, and became confused. This was not the Noel he was familiar with, and he figured something must be very wrong.

"N-Noel?" Liam whispered. He looked up into his brother's eyes, cheeks glistening from his shed tears and said two words that normally were not in his vocabulary.

"I'm sorry." Noel told Liam softly before hanging his head down. Liam sat on the bed next to him, and rested his head on Noel's shoulder.

"I'm sorry, too, ya." Liam told Noel. He took his hand, and squeezed it. 

"Were arseholes, but brothers first, and Gallagher's second." Liam added.

Liam, holding his brother's hand laid them back on the bed. Each turned their head so they could gaze into each other's eyes. Without another word, their lips met, and Liam ran a hand down his brother's arm. The kisses started of as soft and sweet, but quickly escalated into hot wet kisses, full of passion. Desire felt so much better than anger, and to succumb to pleasant feelings was a change that both hoped would last. If they spent too much time fighting they would never see fame.

Each kissed and explored each other's bodies, Noel loosing his briefs, and Liam stripping down. As they touched, Noel asked where his brother had gone. "You know the park you would take me to sometimes? That's where I went. That is my thinking spot, something I've never told anyone about.

"But, you told me?" Noel asked.

"I told my big brother, yah." Liam acknowledged. 

"Oh Liam, I've been a shite brother and I'm afraid I'm turning into dad." Noel confessed. His eyes could not meet Liam's, whom he truly did love.

"Don say that. The things he did...you are not him, we may have tempers like him, but we are not him." Liam assured Noel. He nodded.

"That reassures me so, thanks." Noel kisses Liam, and brings a hand down to Liam's cock, and begins to stroke it slowly, waiting for Liam to give the 'okay.'

"Fuck me, please, I know why you won't just take me. I wan't you to, though." Liam whisperes in his brother's ear.

Noel moves forward, and each begins to rut against the other, shivering. 

"No cooking oil." Noel mentions, knowing just how much lube is needed.

"Got lotion, I'll get it." Liam gets up and rifles through a pile of clothes, only to dig up his bottle of lotion. He lays back on the bed and hands it over. 

"Perfect." Noel puts some on his finger and Liam spread and lifts his legs up a bit. Noel slips it inside Liam and he thrusts up, even though his entire finger is already in.

"I'm ready for another, I've done this so many times, it won't take long. Just fuck me!" Liam begged. Noel mounted his brother, an covered his cock with lotion, and then slipped in. Liam was right, he'd become easier to take.

Noel looked down into Liam's eyes and mouthed, "I love you," much to Liam's surprise. Noel then pinned Liam to the bed and began thrusting deep inside his brother. 

"Oh fuckin, yah, keep goin!" Liam cried, until Noel was taking his brother at a steady pace, his own body in a state of bliss.

Noel bent down and kissed Liam, as he knew he enjoyed it so much. They devoured each other, writhing and consuming each other's flesh. As much passion as they could show in hate, the could double in love. It was easier done than said, except for tonight.

"You ready, Liam?" He nodded, having gotten used to the warm feeling of his brother's come spurting inside of him. Noel nodded bad, and filled his brother, until he felt like he'd emptied his bollocks. Liam grabbed his cock and wanked a few times before painting his chest, belly, and hand with his opalescent come. Slowing to a stop, both tried to catch their breath.

"Fuckin hell." Noel breathed as he took his cock out. Liam squeezed his arse cheeks together, and ran off to the toilet which was a funny sight to see.

"Did that work?" Noel asked.

"Er, some?" Liam answered when he came out. 

"Some is better than none, yah?" Liam replied with a shrug.

"We need to clean up and get to bed, I jus wanna lay here with you in the dark until I pass out." Noel informs his brother. That becomes the plan, and soon they are laying in bed in the dark, eyes drooping until they fall asleep.


	12. Showtime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oasis sets up at their venue and plays their set to a cheering audience. Liam starts to act like a cocky rock star, but is mostly ignored. After their set backstage, they are confronted by someone in the music industry who talks to Noel. He tells them to be at a studio the next day to make a demo tape. The band are thrilled, as their hard work has paid off. Back at their flat, Noel indulges Liam's rock star desires.

The band had practiced hard, not just because they wanted to, but because they needed to if they were going to break free of the poverty and the restraint of Manchester. Tonight, they would prove themselves in front of everyone, and hopefully a scout, showing just how good they were.

"Liam, stop being so fuckin' lazy, and grab those amps and put them in the van." Noel shouted at his brother. He had been leaning against the van having a fag while everyone else did the work.

"I'm the singer, shouldn't I get special privileges?" Liam asked, sounded like a spoiled elitist child.

"Fuckin' mad you are, we are all equal, so get to it before I smack you." Noel replied, sternly. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Liam let his whole body go limp as a response. He picked up one microphone and added it, and then a lead. The rest of the band grew impatient and told him to work harder.

Finally, everything was packed up and the band went to the venue, Liam driving. Pulling up to the back, they began unloading, Liam muttering that they should have roadies though they had no money for such an expense.

Once inside, they set up the equipment and Noel told them they were going to do a sound check, as they had not done such a thing in a venue before. He was curious to find out how they would sound. 

"1-2-3-4." Noel counted as the band started to play, "Supersonic." The sound was tremendous and Noel smiled and looked around the venue. If they didn't make it with these songs they never would.

Afterward, each had a bottle of sparkling water as they headed of to their dressing rooms. Liam had insisted he get his own, while Noel was with the rest of the band. He didn't mind, he enjoyed chatting with the men who were his band mates, but now also his friends. What he didn't like was this 'rock star' attitude that Liam was quickly getting caught up in, and if got out of hand, Noel was going to take him down a notch.

They were the first to go on, as this was all no name bands. No headliners, or they might have ended up last. Strutting out to their positions, the lights as they should be, Noel again called out "1-2-3-4," and they went into their set with all the passion they could muster. The music was alive in each man, and they were one with their instruments. Liam began to belt out the words with confidence as people in the audience seemed impressed.

Both Liam and Noel looked at each other simultaneously, and smiled at each other. They sounded great, and when it was all over, they got many shouts and much clapping before the curtain went down. Once again, they had to pack up their equipment. As they did so, however, a man in a suit came backstage to inquire as to who was the leader of the band.

Noel heard, and answered with, "Me, I am the one who made this band what it is and I am the sole song and lyric writer." He explained. 

The executive held out his hand, and Noel took it. "We are very interested in your songs and your sound, would it be possible to come down to our studio to make a demo to hand around?" He asked.

"Yes, absolutely, name the date and time and we will be there." Noel negotiated, with confidence.

"Tomorrow, 8 AM?" The executive proposed. 

"We will be there." Noel agreed, the others hearing bits and pieces of the conversation.

"See you then." The executive said simply, and when he was gone, Noel explained what what happening.

"Fuckin' hell, didn't know it would happen so soon." Liam scratched his head as he spoke.

"It happened like this because all of us practiced so hard, we made this happen." Noel assured the band and with the equipment in the van, they all went down to the pub to have a few pints before going back to their own places of residence. Since the van wasn't Liam's or Noel's, they were dropped of at their place, and went inside.

Each flopped on the bed, arms above their heads, grinning. "We having made it yet, but we are getting closer." Noel turned his head and kissed Liam's cheek affectionately. 

"Fuckin amazing singing out there, hearing my songs with your vocals, it all just fit's together right." Noel was probably inflating his brother's ego, but he didn't care, it was true. Liam rolled over, and raised up, so both blue eyed brothers could gaze into each other's eyes. Noel reached up and brushed his brother's cheek, as well as soft hair, and smiled.

"I'm mad fer ya, lookin so perfect, our kid." Noel whispered. On stage Liam felt like a "god" but what he felt right now, was even better, and he had no words to describe it. He just, raised himself down a bit, and kissed Noel hungrily, Noel reaching up and wrapping his arms around Liam.

"Take me gently, please?" Liam begged, to which Noel nodded. Each undressed so the other could see, causing each other to get turned on. It didn't matter that they had seen each other before, all that was important was here and now.

Once they were undressed, he watched Liam get comfortable on his back and spread his legs. Noel straddled Liam and leaned down to give him sweet, gentle, kisses on his lips and all over his face. 

"Noel, your kisses are so light, they tickle and make my heart flutter with each one!" He was running his fingers down the small of Noel's back, driving him mad.

"Don't know about you, I really want to be inside of you, even if we move slow. Never made love to a rock star before." He added, flashing his eyes quickly over Liam's face.

"Fuck." Liam breathed.

Liam reached for the lotion that was by his pillow and handed it to Noel. Noel used it to stretch his brother before slipping deep inside of him, causing Liam to sigh and close his eyes, and Noel to toss his head back. He began to move in and out slowly, rubbing his calloused hands over his brother's chest, pinching his brother's nipples. 

"Your hands...your cock...fuckin hell, Noel" Liam whispered with a shiver. Noel grabbed the lotion again, and put some in his hands. As he slowly moved his hips, he rubbed the lotion into Liam's skin, causing Liam to writhe in pleasure.

"You like that?" Noel asked, his voice soft and kind.

"Yeah...." Liam whispered. He would not have been able to say anything else if he had wanted, only thinking how much better this would be high.

Noel continued to move slowly, which was driving him mad. Liam sensed it but made no effort to ask for anything else. He hoped to hear his brother beg.

"I gotta go faster, Liam, I gotta fuck you like I mean it!" Noel begged.

"Really, you gotta?" Liam teased, his voice barely above a whisper.

"Well, if ya gotta, then by all means." Liam smiled.

Noel began to move his hips fast, thrusting long and hard, he was gagging for an orgasm after their amazing night, and dying to give one to his 'rock star' brother. 

Faster, and faster, Noel moved like a machine, and Liam breathed heavy crying out with every thrust.

"Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me!" He shouted, until Noel was so spun up and in heat, he thrust a few more times and then filled Liam, crying out, not silencing himself in the least as he had done in the past. Liam, his insides throbbing, sweat glistening on his flesh, wanked until he was painting his belly, chest, and hand with his come. When they had finished, both were still for a moment, before Noel dismounted his brother and lay next to him.

"It's amazing to fuck a rockstar....." Noel whispered.

"It's amazing to get fucked by a rockstar." Liam added.

They took a bath together, and then got to bed, tomorrow was going to be the first day of the rest of their lives.


	13. Demo Tape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Gallagher's wake up to find themselves running late, and dress in what ever they can find. The other members of the band are in the van outside, honking the horn. Opening the door, they get in, and speed off to the studio. Liam antagonizes Noel, and ends up with a punch in the face before they even make the tape, but it gets Liam to leave him alone. At the studio, they play, take a break, and then in the toilets, Liam teases Noel, then sucks him off. He whispers what he wishes in return later.

"Time is it?" Liam asked, aloud. He had just opened his eyes and yawned, when he remembered that they had to be at the studio for the recording of their demo at 8 AM and he didn't own a watch.

Realizing that Noel was snoring, he shook him, causing him to be startled. "Fuckin hell, Liam I was dreamin!" Both then heard the van's horn go off, and realized after looking at Noel's watch that it was 7:30 AM, and they were running behind.

"Jesus, just throw on whatever, we've got to get outta here!" Noel shouted as he grabbed what ever item of clothing was near, so long as it didn't have come on it. Dressed, Liam and and Noel had lit fags between their lips. No tea, no toast, nothing, there was no time. Outside, they opened the van and scrambled in. Everyone else looked like they had thrown together clothes as they had.

"Glad someone remembered to get up on time and pick us up." It was also good that their equipment was still packed. All they had to do was show up and wait on directions.

Liam lay his head on Noel's shoulder, closed his eyes and smiled. It was pleasant at first, but his brother's head was heavy after awhile. "Liam, fuck's sake, your head made of bone? My shoulder hurts from you laying your head on it." Noel complained.

Raising his head, Liam flicked Noel in the ear and laughed. Noel pushed Liam, and Liam pushed back only less playful than his brother. After that, Noel punched Liam in they eye and told him to 'get fucked.' The band, minus the driver, who only caught a few glimpses in the rear view mirror, watched the whole thing unfold. It stopped as soon as it started after Noel sorted his brother.

Everyone remained silent as they pulled up to the studio. Noel, got out of the van, and went inside to find out what they should do. When he came out he opened the van door and told everyone to help bring equipment inside studio 4. "That mean's you, Liam. You jus fucked about last time an had a fag." Liam stuck his tongue out and began to help until everything they needed was in studio 4.

They were then told to set up, and after they had, to play the same songs they had played the night before. When they were ready, Noel nodded and the band began to play. They were being recorded, and when they were done, they would have a demo tape that would be copied and spread around. If everything went well, they could be picked up at anytime, and that is what they were hoping for.

During a break, everyone had a fag and some coffee brewed in the studio that would kill a dog if ingested. Since their bellies were empty, however, and they needed stimulation, they gladly drank multiple cups down. 

Liam eventually went to find where he could take a piss, Noel behind him. If there was one brother there would always be another, you could bet money on it. Finding the toilets, Liam shoved Noel against the door and kisses him, much to Noel's surprise. Liam laughs, and Noel pushes him, then forces Liam against the door and does the same. Kissing as if it were arm wrestling or just wrestling, period. 

"Fuckin suck my cock, you're gagging for it acting like this." Noel demanded, widening his stance. "Swallowing my come might even lubricate your vocal chords or something, ya?"

Liam was on his knees before Noel had finished speaking, pulling down his brother's trousers, and stroking him. Noel should have stopped him, but once his brother had his cock in his mouth he was totally gone. Liam had become quite the cocksucker and if his brother was willing, he was accepting. 

Running his hands through Liam's hair, he thrust his hips a few times, as his breath hitched in his throat. All of his thoughts about where they were and what they were doing temporarily faded away, as Liam's tight lips gripped his cock, his hot wet mouth feeling just as ideal as his brother's arse, or a bird's cunt. A few more thrusts, and Noel bit down on his fist, stifling a moan as his body was engulfed in bliss as he filled Liam's mouth with warm come and he swallowed every bit.

Popping off, he stood up and gave Noel a deep kiss, so he could taste himself. Noel pulled his trousers up and put a palm on his brother's crotch. "What you wanna do about that?" Noel asked. Liam pulled his sweatshirt down and whispered into Noel's ear. He nodded, and then they both went back to recording.

No one asked what they were up to since it was their band, they just figured it was "band stuff." Starting back up again, they began to play until finally, they were finished. In the end they were handed an unmixed demo tape. It was free, so how much could they complain. It was also going to be handed around, so they just had to practice and wait for the phone to ring. If they got a gig, even better.

Sweaty, hungry, and tired, they packed up, Noel with the tape on him, and went home. Once there, Liam whispered in Noel's ear and tongued it, causing him to shiver. "Jesus, Liam, jus look at the monster I created." Noel let out a laugh that had a bit of darkness as Liam began to strip his brother.

"Guess I ought to punch you the face more often, yah? I mean if this is what is going on." Noel mused. The response he got was not one he expected. 

"Shut yer fuckin cake hole before I shut it for you, yah?" Liam informed Noel. "Is this your fuckin idea of foreplay?" Noel replied.

"Yeah, it fuckin is, it fuckin is." Liam smirked as he finished stripping Noel, and then started on himself. "Go get on the bed, and wait." Liam pointed as he dropped his trousers. 

Noel listened, as he knew this was all fantasy and he could do a role play, why not?

Liam walked over, his cock already hard from not releasing earlier, and for having a chance to take charge. Climbing on the bed, he kissed Noel, biting his lower lip. He ran his fingers over Noel's pale flesh, and thrust his hips so that their cocks rubbed together. Taking them in one of his hands he then held them and thrust. The feeling brought a pleasure that each believed if they continued, they could come that way.

Breathing heavy and looking down at his brother, Liam wanted to be in him again, as he'd only fucked him once or twice for pleasure, the other time, well, that was for revenge.

Grabbing the lotion, Liam slipped his slick fingers in and out of Noel, Noel bucking his hips. When he was loosened up enough, Liam slid into his tight older brother, just as he'd whispered about to Noel in the studio toilets. Noel grunted a bit as he was not used to being taken, but overall, it felt good.

As Liam pinned Noel to the bed, he thrust in and out, Noel's tightness like a holster holding his cock. Speeding up, their hips crashed into each other, and Liam's bollocks slapped against his brother. Noel grabbed his cock and began to wank, while Liam's pulse raced as he took his cock out of his brother and on his knees, he wanked himself to orgasm, ejaculating all over his brother's chest, just as he had imagined in his mind. Noel wasn't far behind, thrusting into his hand and shooting his own come over his belly, chest and hand. Breathing heavy, Noel told his brother, "You are one kinky bastard to pull that on me, somethin you do on a bird's tits, I got no fuckin tits."

Noel swiped his hand through the combination of their come and wiped it on Liam's chest. 

"Goddamn it!" Liam looked disgusted, which only made Noel laugh and do it again.

"If it's good enough for me, it's even better for you, our kid. Not like we can't wash, anyway."

"Don't really wanna sit in a tub filled wif hot water and our come innit, Noel." Liam protested, with a pout.

"I suggest you lick it all up with that tongue a yours, then, yeah?" He was really pushing things with Liam, but it was all in fun.

"Nah, I just feed it to you, 'bout that?" Liam put his hands on his hips and stuck his tongue out.

"If I agreed, what you say to that, then?" Noel gave Liam a wink, and Liam turned his head away. "Better decide what, it's dryin up." That was just too much, and Liam got up, grabbed a shirt from off of the floor and wiped himself, as well as Noel clean.

"Wondered when you'd think of that." Noel grinned.

Both got up to run a nice warm bath, If each was in the tub, they could sit at opposite ends relatively well, so long as they configured their feet the right way. When the water stopped, each got in, and sighed. The warm water felt amazing, and was a perfect ending to their long day, and the pleasure they had reciprocated moments ago. 

They would go on to reach popularity second only to their idols, The Beatles, in record sales, filling stadiums, and riding out a fantastic journey that spanned the globe. Their were fistfights and drug fueled nights, but it was all part of stardom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> definitely maybe the ending?


End file.
